


Mean Streak

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other, Roleplay, Somnophilia, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: When Jack leaves his nipples sore, Crow is forced to wear bandages. No much of a problem. Until Yūsei sees them, oh, no.Or: Yūsei can be mean too.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mean Streak

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this, but Yūsei is secretly a dom and likes to watching his partner(s) cry. Shout-out to REDAC and Luc for exploring this with me! :3
> 
> Once again, I'm telling you that my 5D's Crow is he/him dfab.

Jack could be a really asshole sometimes other times a sweetheart, and there were occasions when he was both at the same time. Those times had a few things in common: they were heat and heavy, and Jack felt a little mean and playful, pinching and messaging with Crow's nipples non-stop. Even after they were tuckered out after several rounds. His fingers would still be squeezing, rolling Crow's nipples between his thumbs and indexes. At that point, Crow barely noticed, halfway to passing out in blissful sleep. 

However, it was the next morning that Crow regretted Jack's actions because he would wake up with sore and sensitive nipples that were stiff and stung at the slightest touch. Even the fabric of his orange tank top was enough to send shivers through his entire body. It was distracting, and embarrassing if anyone found out.

Crow couldn't easily tell Jack to stop going overboard on his nipples. Still, he tried, which got him a smug smirk as expected. Luckily, Crow figured out a solution: bandages.

They kept a first-aid kit downstairs because Yūsei had gotten himself hurt many times before working on engines and stuff, but Crow kept a box of bandages on the bedside table in his room. Yeah, he got hurt too, but that box was bought for the specific purpose of covering his sore nipples if Jack ever felt mean the night before. Crow couldn't believe it that he'd been reduced to his, but the sex and aftercare were great. If sore nipples were the cost of spending the night with Jack, there couldn't be anything cheaper. 

That being said, Crow didn't advertise how annoying it was to deal with overly sensitive nipples, how sometimes it'd take two days instead of one to recover. They were distracting, and one or twice, he'd been caught not paying attention. 

Today was one of those days. Crow worked up at 8 AM, aching in every good way except one. His nipples, in the cool morning air, were painfully hard and red. He groaned, cursing Jack under his breath. Crow got up, and he got dressed, putting on his Delivery jacket and two bandages, one over each of his nipples.

Holding his shirt up, Crow looked down at them with thinned lips and then sighed. Jack was so lucky he was pretty. 

Like always, Crow finished getting ready, ignoring the way the bandages rubbed against his shirt, and headed out to his deliveries. Like always, the day went without a hitch. At some point, he even forgot about his nipples; the bandages did their job. 

He arrived home at around 1 PM, and nobody was home except Yūsei. Jack was probably hanging out with Carly, and Bruno probably making a visit to the local animal shelter. 

"I'm gonna chill for a few hours," Crow said, stretching out his arms and back. "Call me for dinner."

"Mhmm," Yūsei hummed, having not turned away from the maintenance he was doing on his runner. 

Crow smiled. Yūsei can be so cute. 

Having been working for the past five or so hours, he should take a shower, but Crow wanted a nap first. He could at least take off his clothes and he did, stripping off his jacket and pants to leave them on the floor. Jack would complain about the mess, but this was Crow's room so he could do what he wanted. 

Crow had taken off his shirt when the door suddenly opened, Yūsei sticking his head in. 

"Hey, do you know where . . ."

"Where what?" Crow asked. He was used to brothers bursting into his room, and at least he wasn't doing anything weird. 

Yūsei didn't reply; he was too busy staring at Crow, at his breast specifically. That was odd because there was nothing to stare at there, he was flat-chested after all. Everyone else around him had him beat, even Akiza was still in school. His breasts weren't his best asset; his ass, on the other hand, was a different story. 

"What are you looking at?" Crow asked, looking down, and immediately, he flushed in embarrassment. _The bandages._ He crossed his arms over himself. "Ignore those!" he shouted defensively. "I didn't put them there because they look nice or anything."

Yūsei stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him, and there was the sound of the lock clicking. Yūsei had an intrigued expression on his face, a small smile that didn't match the amusement in his eyes. Suddenly, he felt big, even as he took off his jacket, and Crow stepped back for his own well-being. 

Every step Yūsei made, Crow took one too. That was until there was nowhere else for Crow to go when he hit the side of his bed with the back of his legs, surprising him to sit down on the mattress. In a smooth transition, he was pushed even further onto his back, and Yūsei was hovering over him between his legs before Crow could blink, leaning down for a kiss. 

The kiss was charged, the kind that Crow usually went for because he was impatient and greedy. Yūsei was the type to start out slow and gentle kisses, butterflies that left little love bites. Guess he really liked the bandages, but why? 

Crow groaned loudly when Yūsei's hands pinched his nipples over the bandages. It wasn't a light pinch; it was hard, almost punishing, and Crow felt the pit of his stomach stirring. Yūsei didn't let up on the kiss, or the pinching, so Crow attempted to push Yūsei's hands away. 

That only got Yūsei to pinch harder. Crow's hips bucked without consent, humping against Yūsei. Crow could feel his half-hard erection now. 

"Yū—" Crow tried to say, but Yūsei was still kissing him, his tongue playing with Crow's. Yūsei released his fingers, placing the flat of his thumbs over Crow's nipples and pressing down on them in circles. 

Crow yelped, jumping at the sting of pain and the shiver of pleasure, but the sound was nearly swallowed because Yūsei was kissing him harder now, daring to suffocate Crow. 

Crow managed to pull away, turning his head to the side. Drool on the corners of his lips, he was panting for sweet air, his hands still trying to push Yūsei's away. Yūsei didn't seem a bit put off, moving his kiss to Crow's neck and sucking at his skin. His thumb, though, lightened the pressure, only moving on Crow's nipples in circles. That left the pleasure. 

"Give a little warning," Crow chided, biting back a small moan. 

"Sorry," Yūsei said, not sounding at all sorry. "What happened here?" he asked, trailing his lips down Crow's chest. He was sucking right underneath Crow's left nipple, eyes closed in concentration. 

"Ja— Jack. He kept playing with it last night, wouldn't let up. Jerk."

"Poor baby."

Crow swallowed. He knew that tone; Yūsei's words may be sympathetic, but they did nothing to hide the way he cooed. This was the sign that Yūsei's mean streak was coming out, and Crow was both frightened and excited.

He couldn't remember the last time it happened, much less the last time he dealt with it all by himself. Crow only remembered blacking out a few times. 

Crow could only watch as Yūsei slowly peeled off the bandages, and there was the look of fascination in his eyes when Crow's nipples were finally exposed. Usually, they were small like pink dots on his flat chest, inverted until someone started playing with them. Jack liked watching them grow hard, and Yūsei would put his mouth on anything because of his oral kink. 

Right now, though, Crow's nipples were red and swollen like angry splotches, standing hard and at attention. Crow covered his eyes because he never looked at them for long. They made him uncharacteristically shy. 

Crow groaned when he felt Yūsei's mouth around his left nipple, his teeth nibbling at it lightly. Oh, okay, Yūsei was just going to—

"Ah!" 

Crow threw his head backwards onto the mattress, and he moaned, one hand grabbing the back of Yūsei's head. "Yūsei," he gasped, biting the inside of his cheek, "too— too hard, ah!" 

But Yūsei didn't seem to have heard; he kept sucking at Crow's nipple, and he was sucking it hard, his teeth digging in a little deeper. The sensation hurt, but it felt good too in a confusing mixture of pain and pleasure. Crow could feel himself twitch under his boy shorts, wanting Yūsei inside of him already.

"You're— Hmm!"

Yūsei released Crow's nipple from his mouth, only to latch onto the other one with teeth and tongue. 

" _Yūsei,_ " Crow said, eyes squeezed shut. 

A shiver ran up his spine when Yūsei's hand returned to his nipple, which was now wet with saliva, and a thumb ran light circles again, pressing down without mercy with barely two second to take it all in. 

Crow gasped as a white hot flash that ran through him, starting from his chest. It traveled to his head, turning his brain to mush and rolling his eyes to the back of his skull, and it traveled down to his cunt, leaving a wet, twitching mess in his boy shorts. He came back to himself shuddering as waves of pleasure ebbed over him. 

Yūsei was watching with unblinking eyes, looking as if he had made an amazing discovery. His smile was big, showing the top of his teeth, and he wrapped Crow's legs around his waist, grinding his clothed erection against Crow. 

The friction made Crow moan again. He was panting, one hand gripping the bed sheet and the other gripping his own hair. His face was flushed with heat, goosebumps growing up his neck. 

"Adorable," Yūsei praised, kissing Crow's jaw. His hands were messaging down Crow's side, sliding down to the top of his boy shorts. 

But he didn't take them off. Instead, he started to follow his hands down Crow's torso, lips kissing a soft trail. He stopped when he had his nose pressed right onto Crow's crouch, taking in a deep breath. His tongue was hot over the fabric of the boy shorts, flicking teasingly at Crow's hole. 

"Pervert," Crow said as a halfhearted joke. "Come on, Yūsei, fuck me."

Yūsei hummed, as if he had to think about it. "Later," he replied, glancing up with an innocent smile. "I just learned something new, I want to try it out."

"Try what out?" 

"Your nipples. You came just now, didn't you know?"

Crow stiffened, eyes wide. He didn't want to acknowledge out loud that yes, he did come. Came from having his nipples roughly played with and nothing else. That was something you only saw in explicit pornography, not real life; how could Crow ever explain it if somebody found out? It'd be embarrassing, he would never live it down.

"It's . . . It's a one time thing, won't happen again."

Both of Yūsei's eyebrows raised up in surprise. Neither of them believed that, but Yūsei was endeared by the tough attitude. He smiled, almost chuckling, and he was back to kissing Crow's neck again. 

"We won't know that for sure," he said hotly, "until we try. But first."

Without warning, Crow found himself flipped onto his stomach, his arms held behind his back with a threatening grip, and he heard the unbuckling of a belt. "Yūsei?" he asked, heart beating loudly in his chest. The rough feel of the belt wrapped around his forearms, tightening in one swift moment. 

Yūsei let go of his arms once he checked the belt wouldn't come loose. 

Crow looked over his shoulder in time to see Yūsei raise a hand and smack it across his ass, making Crow yelp. It wasn't a hard hit, but there was a faint stinging left behind, heat rising underneath his boy shorts. 

"You're being mean," Crow whined, wiggling his hips. "What did you do that for?"

"So you don't distract me," Yūsei replied, sucking on the spot between Crow's neck and shoulder. His hands had returned back to Crow's breast, gently caressing his nipples. "I want to play," he said childishly. 

"Wait, Yūsei, my heart isn't—"

A loud moan interrupted Crow, Yūsei pinching him again. A shock ran down Crow's spine, bringing back the hot flashes that had just gone away. Crow failed to find his words as Yūsei continued to play with him without mercy, his fingers not letting up as he began to twist at Crow's nipples. Each twist and pull sent electricity down to Crow's cunt, and he was only getting wetter and wetter. Yūsei laid over him like a second skin, kissing and nibbling at his skin. Crow lost sense of time then, turning his head away to save face. 

Pressed up against the mattress and back arched with his ass up against Yūsei's crouch, Crow came with another moan, this one loudest and drawn out as his legs squeezed together tightly in reflex. He was left panting, heart beating in his chest and nipples aching. 

"S— So I was wrong," Crow admitted breathlessly, shuddering from a leftover wave of pleasure. His body went lax, resting weakly on the bed. He looked back over his shoulder again, blinking away some tears that had welled up at the corner of his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was from Yūsei's playing with him, or from the embarrassment of being proven wrong like that. "Are you satisfied now?" 

Yūsei _pretended_ to contemplate, raising his brow. Then he shook his head, unveiling a dark tint of lust in his deep blue eyes, and again, Crow was flipped over without warning, this time to be pull up to be sat on Yūsei's lap facing him. Yūsei was leaning back against the bed frame. 

Crow groaned, Yūsei's erection hot despite the layers between them. He wanted it so bad, he wanted Yūsei to fuck him already. Why was Yūsei being so terrible, making Crow wait like this?

"Fuck me," Crow said, and he started rubbing himself against Yūsei, showing how much he wanted it. His boy shorts were getting sticky and uncomfortable, he wanted them off _now._ "Yūsei," he whined, "please, please. Stick your cock into me and come inside. I want it."

Begging was undignified, but Crow had no shame about doing it, at least not in bed with either of his brothers. It wasn't beneath him, and he knew Jack and Yūsei liked it. They liked it a lot, so Crow also made sure to pull an extra sweet expression, dropping his brows like a sad puppy as he bit his bottom lip. 

However, it was all for naught when Yūsei reached a hand behind Crow and held him carefully on his forearms, and he pulled Crow closer, picking him up from his lap into more of a kneeling position so that Crow's breasts were to his face.

"I want to watch you come this time," Yūsei said, completely ignoring everything Crow said, and caressed his free hand on Crow's stomach. 

Crow's muscles twitched at the touch, remaining tense from the suspense. "Yūsei," he whined again, trying to sit back down. 

"Tell me when you're coming again."

"But—" 

Yūsei put his mouth over Crow's right nipple and started sucking, biting on the little nub threateningly, but everything about this was gentle. Crow didn't stop the little noises that passed through his lips, too focused on everything else. 

The hand on his arms was holding him tightly, not letting him fall even though he wanted to. The hand on his stomach was slowly crawling up his torso, thumb messaging in little circles. Crow choked out a cry when that hand finally reached his chest, and in sharp contrast to Yūsei's mouth, it was harsh, pinching him just like last time and demanding. 

It happened so quickly, the stimulation of sweet and cruel reacting like a grenade hitting the ground, and his body reacted before he could catch it, his back arched and eyes rolling back once again. He felt like he was melting in a pot of gold, and he came for the third time with a gasp before he could fully understand what hit it. 

Yūsei stopped, pulling his mouth and hand away from Crow's breast, and Crow was panting, cursing Jack. His nipples were too sensitive, it felt like even a breeze could make him come at this point. It was only going to get worse if Yūsei didn't let up.

The hand on his back pushed him forward, and Crow found himself pressed into Yūsei's shoulder, the older man giving no warning. An arm wrapped around Crow's thighs. 

"Yūsei, wh—"

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Crow was gasping for air, heart pounding in his ears. Those hurt, the palm of Yūsei's hand spanking the meatiest parts of his ass, but why was it so hot too?

"You didn't say when you were coming," Yūsei said in a neutral tone as he pressed his hand over one of the spots he hit. It stung a little. "Bad baby."

Crow groaned, his insides twitching excitedly, and he turned his head to kiss Yūsei's neck in apology. 

"How is baby going to make it up to me?" Yūsei asked no one in particular. "I think a little punishment is in order."

Crow stiffened. "It was just one mistake, you—"

_Smack!_

Crow shut his mouth immediately, fidgeting on his knees. Yūsei was disappointed in him so his patience was short. If Crow wasn't careful, he was going to make Yūsei mad, and that was going to be very bad. 

"Don't talk back to me," Yūsei warned. "And you'll call me sir." Crow nodded obediently. "Now, what's the appropriate number to punish you with?" 

A pause. "One?"

_Smack!_

Crow let out a cry. It was starting to hurt more than it felt good, but he wasn't allowed to skip numbers. He had to go in a pattern like Yūsei taught him.

"Five."

_Smack!_

"Ten!"

_Smack!_

Crow was shaking. Not ten? More? How much more can he handle now? 

"Well?"

"Fif— Fifteen."

Crow shivered when he heard Yūsei hum, again pretending to think about it. He was really being mean today. 

"Fifteen sounds right," Yūsei finally said, squeezing Crow's ass appreciatively. 

Like his flat chest, Crow's ass was small, firm from all the riding and exercise he kept up with since their teen years. Yūsei liked both aspects of Crow, and he liked just how much of Crow he could grab with just a hand. 

"Count," Yūsei ordered. "If you mess up, we start over. Do you understand?" 

Crow could only nod, not trusting himself to speak without accidentally upsetting Yūsei. 

"Good baby."

_Smack!_

Crow yelped, not prepared to be spanked yet. "O— One," he forced himself to say, and he was rewarded with a kiss to his temple. 

Then came a succession of hits on his ass, alternating between his cheeks but always on the same spots. For a moment, there was relief, only for pain to return in the next. 

"Two! Three, four! Five! Six! Seven! E— Eight! Nine, sir, please!"

Crow let out a sob of gratitude when Yūsei paused, a hand soothing him over his boy shorts. 

"You're doing so good," Yūsei praised, smiling against Crow's skin, "but we're not done yet, baby. You're almost there."

"But it hurts," Crow said, hiccuping. "I'm sorry, I'll do better, Yū— sir. Give the baby another chance."

Yūsei cooed. "I know you will, but I have to make sure you learn your lesson. You can do it, I know you can."

Crow whimpered. 

"Would it be more bearable if I untie you? Is that what you want?" 

"Please, sir. Thank you, sir." 

Yūsei approved, and he moved his hands up to untie the belt that locked Crow's arms together. The release was nice, the belt carelessly thrown off the bed. Now free, Crow desperately clung to Yūsei, grabbing him tightly by his shirt. He didn't dare to move from his position, quietly crying into Yūsei's shoulder. 

"Don't lose your place," Yūsei said, his tone light. Crow shook his head. 

_Smack!_

A whimper. "Ten," Crow said slowly, breathing through his mouth. His fingers dug into Yūsei's chest for dear life. God, it hurt so much, he wanted it to be over already. _Smack!_ "T— Eleven." _Smack!_ "Hm, twelve!" _Smack!_ "Thirteen!" _Smack!_ "Fourteen!" 

Yūsei stopped suddenly, much to Crow's relief. His eyes were filled with tears and his lungs with not enough oxygen. Was Yūsei showing mercy and cutting it one hit short? Had Crow been a good baby? 

Without a word, Crow was pulled back and flipped on his back, laying against Yūsei's chest. A hand pulled his left leg to his chest by under his knee, spreading his legs open, and Crow saw another hand raise up above him, coming down for the last strike.

"Wait, sir, no—!" 

_Smack!_

With a precise hit, Yūsei landed the palm of his hand across Crow's cunt, sending thunder straight to Crow's brain, and it struck him _hard_ , turning off all the lights as a hot burn smoldered him from the inside out and through his veins. It was like something he had never reached before, and he was screaming the entire time. 

He came to like how one would slowly wake up to the sound of a light morning drizzle, a little chilly and slowly picking up the rest of the world around him. He couldn't find the strength to even lift a finger, his chest rising only because he had to breathe. Tears were falling freely down his cheeks, and he couldn't stop them. His cunt was pulsating, still feeling the aftershock of his latest orgasm. Orgasms? It could've been, Crow couldn't be sure at this point. 

"What number was that?" Yūsei asked hotly behind Crow's ear. He was still holding Crow's leg by the under the knees, and he had his other hand stroking Crow's stomach. 

Crow didn't know if he could even speak right now, feeling the edge of exhaustion now. The hand on his stomach gripped his side rather harshly. 

"Did you forget? Maybe you didn't learn your lesson at all. Maybe we have to start all over again."

That convinced Crow that he wasn't tired at all, forcing himself to shake his head. Somehow, he managed to do so while also moving his arms so he could place his hands on top of the one on his stomach in attempts to hold it back. He knew he would fail, but he couldn't be blamed for trying. 

"No, sir," Crow said, voice weakly and wavering, and a scared sob overcame him. "That was fifteen, sir, don't start over. Baby did good." 

Yūsei hummed in agreement. "Baby did good, yes," he said, kissing Crow's ear. "Now, I'm going to play with your adorable little nips again, and this time, you _will_ tell me when you're about to come. If you're stay good, I'll fuck you. Because only good babies deserve my cock."

Crow made a noise, wanting that so bad. He wanted Yūsei, to feel his hot, hard cock and have him come inside.

"But if you come without telling me again, I'll give you another reason to cry. Twenty-five instead of fifteen will be a start."

Twenty-five? Crow won't be able to last that long, he'll lose count long before he even reaches ten. He was trembling just at the thought of it, shaking his head. 

"I'll be good, sir," he promised, hiccuping a few times. "Don't hit baby anymore, I'll be good."

"Oh, baby, you sound so sweet. I bet you're dripping wet under here."

Yūsei moved his hand from Crow's stomach down to his navel, slipping underneath Crow's boy shorts to pull back out. Crow shuddered out a breath. 

Then Yūsei sat Crow back on his lap again, facing him. Yūsei's cock was rock hard now, burning right beneath Crow's cunt. "Hold your arms behind your back, baby," he said.

Crow obeyed, placing his arms behind his back and holding them as if he was tied with the belt again. He anchored his hands at his elbows, squeezing to remind himself of where he was. 

Yūsei rewarded him with a wet kiss on his chin, placing his hands on Crow's hips. He kissed lower and lower until his mouth reached Crow's left nipple, closing his lips over them and sucking on it gently. Crow moaned, the muscles of his stomach twitching lightly. Then Yūsei's hand moved up to cup Crow's right breast, which was very small, but he had no complaints. He never did; he loved Crow just the way he was, and he wouldn't change a thing about him. As he continued to suck gently, his index and thumb closed in on Crow's other nipple. 

Crow bit his bottom lip as Yūsei began to pinch, hoping that a bit of extra pain would keep him from losing focus. A moan escaped his throat, however, when Yūsei started to twist his nipple, not letting up on the pressure and building a pace. Every second of it gave off a stroke of electricity that traveled over his skin, piercing him from the outside in, and it crawled slowly into every nerve, setting him on fire. 

God, it couldn't be more than a minute, and already he was ready to fall apart, digging his fingers into his arms to hold out a little longer. 

A few moments later, however, he was ready to fold, his orgasm coming to him quicker than before. He felt like a gun with a reload that got shorter and shorter with every pull of the trigger. 

"S— Sir," Crow stuttered out, whining at a particularly hard suck. His hips jutted, grinding his clit on Yūsei's cock. " _I'm coming._ "

Yūsei pulled his mouth away, leaning back against the bed frame, and he had a sharp, intrigued smile on his lip, placing his other hands on Crow's other breast. "Good baby, now come for me," he said, now pinching both of Crow's nipples. 

Crow's vision went white as every fiber in his body short circuited, and the world around him cut in and out. 

"—ood, pretty baby. Such a—"

"—til Daddy finds out, he's going to lov—"

"—hould train you like this and make you come—"

Once he came back around fully, Crow found himself laying on top of Yūsei, arms still behind his back. Yūsei was touching him tenderly, messaging his muscles. He was feeling blissful, stomach warm. 

"How are you feeling, baby?" Yūsei asked softly. "Do you want to stop now? Are you tired? Or does baby want to keep playing?"

God, Crow was tired, he wanted to take a break and nap like he planned, especially now in this euphoric state he'd reached. He was going to be sore and aching again when he woke up, but it would be worth it. 

"Baby's tired, sir," Crow answered quietly, "but baby wants to keep playing."

"Then let me take care of everything. Do you still want my cock?"

Crow nodded, feeling his inside stirring again, and he forced himself to lift his head, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Yūsei's neck. "Yes, sir, I do," he said, putting his mouth of Yūsei's collarbone. "I want it," he continued, finding the strength to rut his cunt against Yūsei's hard cock. "Please fuck me. Baby was good, you said so." 

Yūsei groaned, looking at how adorable Crow was acting. His face was flushed, and his eyes were swollen with tear stained cheeks. His hair had fallen flat from all the sweating and moving, brushing down to his shoulders. He looked so pretty like this, and so utterly fuckable, begging for cock as he humped his crotch against Yūsei. 

"You are," Yūsei said, slowly flipping them around and laying Crow on his back with his head on a pillow, and he unwrapped Crow's arms and placed him above him on the mattress. "You're a good baby, a sweetheart who deserves so much. So good to me."

Crow moaned at the praise, goosebumps rising as Yūsei finally began to pull at his boy shorts slowly. His nipples were hard and red among the love bites left on his skin. 

Once Crow's cunt was finally exposed, swollen and wet, Yūsei let out a hot gasp, nearly ripping off the boy shorts as he sped up Crow's final undressing. Placing Crow's legs on each side of his waist, Yūsei reached a hand down, starting with two fingers on Crow's clit. _So wet,_ and he stroked down Crow's cunt, inhaling deeply as he felt that wet, cooling stickiness that was literally dripping from Crow's hole to his red ass. 

Oh, he loved that so much, and he didn't give warning when he pressed his fingers into Crow, feeling warmth gushing onto his hand. Crow moaned weakly, watching with a shy expression. He was so soft inside, opening up to accept Yūsei as he thrust his fingers in and out, and there wasn't an issue when Yūsei slipped in a third finger, stretching Crow out even more. When he found that he could press into Crow down to his knuckles, Yūsei couldn't believe he could get even harder, and he was finally feeling the restraint of his pants. 

Yūsei wanted nothing more than to eat Crow out and make him hoarse, drinking his taste, his noises, his scent, _everything_ , until he was satisfied. He loved Crow in his state, wet and wanting, and barely able to move, and he could come up with so many different ways to make Crow cry even more, come even harder, make him even cuter. 

But he refrained; Crow had been good, and it was his turn to get what he wanted, the walls of his cunt squeezing at his fingers. Yūsei could reach so deep inside, wet sounds reaching his ears. 

Not wanting to leave Crow waiting for much longer, Yūsei pulled his fingers out and stuck them in his mouth, savoring the taste of Crow on his tongue. He made show of it, moaning as he licked his fingers clean one by one. The scent of Crow lingered on his skin. 

Yūsei then took off his tank top and popped open his pants, pulling them and his boxers off in the matter of seconds, and he was as naked as Crow who mewled at the sight of his red, swollen cock. 

"Please give me your cock, sir," Crow began to beg, reaching a hand down to touch, but Yūsei grabbed him by the wrist and placed his hand back where it just left. 

"I will, baby," Yūsei replied, giving Crow a peck on the lips. "I'm going to take care of you, I'll give you my cock however many times you can take it."

As he spoke, he took himself with one hand and slipped a thumb into Crow's cunt, pumping it in and out slowly, and then he pressed the tip of his cock inside, exhaling slowly to keep his control. Already, Crow felt so good around him, hot and wet, and Yūsei was just about ready to slam himself in. 

"Cock," Crow muttered, eyes glazed but focused on Yūsei. He started to feel crazy, his blood turning into lava from the anticipation. Yūsei was so hard, so why was he waiting? "Give me, please," he continued, daring to move his hips just a little for an extra inch. He moaned, feeling himself squeezing, and he was growing even hotter. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. 

"Yes, baby," Yūsei said, removing his thumb, and he leaned into Crow's breast. He hadn't forgotten about it, still wanting to play with Crow's cute nipples. So he placed his mouth back on one, gently sucking, and he could feel Crow shivering underneath him. Good, that was how Yūsei wanted him. 

Then, in one fell swoop, Yūsei bit at Crow's nipple as he thrust the rest of his cock inside Crow all the way to the base. Two things occurred: Yūsei let out the loudest, most drawn out moan he'd ever had, and Crow began to convulse all around him, even wetter and hotter than before. The pressure was already close enough to make Yūsei come right then and there, hearing non-stop gasping and feeling the tremors of Crow's body. Curious, Yūsei looked up, watching Crow as he remained as still as he could. 

Crow came, writhing against the mattress with his back arched in a tight arc. He was turning his hand from side to side, his hands about his head gripping the bed sheet tightly, and his eyes were rolled up his skull, mouth slack open.

 _He's still coming,_ Yūsei realized with wide eyes, and he couldn't hold back any longer, his mouth back on Crow's nipple and a hand pinching at the other. Crow jolted with a yelp, and Yūsei started to fuck Crow, thrusting his cock in and out without a second thought. His pace was fast and hard, wanting to reach deep and thoroughly inside Crow that he'd feel it _for weeks_ to come.

Yūsei was moving like an animal in heat, unconcerned with his own orgasm because his thoughts were set on making Crow feel good and keeping him feel good. Crow was letting out the cutest noises, whimpers and squeaks and gasps, expressing himself better than any words could.

 _So cute, so sweet, perfect,_ Yūsei thought to himself, feeling how Crow wrapped around him _so wonderfully_. It was amazing, being the one to bring him to this state and be lucky enough to ride it out with him.

However, he couldn't ignore keep himself back forever, and Yūsei was coming, grinding against Crow as hard as he could, wanting to release deep inside so not a drop would spill. A gutteral noise came from the back of his throat, and he widened his mouth against Crow's skin and bit down. 

Crow screamed, his walls convulsing and milking Yūsei for everything he had. Tears were streaking down his face, his chest rising up and down as he felt everything in his body all at once, the spurts of come hot inside him, the pain of Yūsei's teeth on his flesh, his warmth enveloping Crow. 

When Yūsei let out the last of his release, hotness pooled in the pit of Crow's stomach, he was still hard, and Crow sobbed, conflicted. 

Luckily, he didn't have to think much of it because Yūsei was moving again, remaining in his position and going back to what he was doing before. As if he had never stopped. He moved his mouth across Crow's chest, moving from one breast to another, and he latched onto Crow's other nipple, nibbling at it teasing. With a hand, he made sure the nipple he moved from wasn't left lonely, thumbing at it gently. 

Like a charm, Crow was coming again, Yūsei pounding his cock into him like a piston. Moans, mewls, and gasps filled up the room again, and Crow was lost in the feeling of his orgasm hitting over and over, hanging on by a thread. And Yūsei, he loved every moment of it, coming inside Crow just like this _three more times_ without his cock ever going limp. He only stopped twice, his orgasm overwhelming him, but the third time, he lowered through, continuing to thrust his cock in and out as he came. He wanted to fill Crow up to the brim. 

He stopped only when he noticed that Crow had quieted, and he looked back up, a hand still pinching Crow's nipple. 

Crow had passed out from exhaustion, his body and mind reaching their limits for today. He was cute like this too, and Yūsei finally pulled out, cock half hard. He watched as he watched his cum leak out of Crow's cunt, spilling onto his red ass and the bed sheet. There was so much, Crow too small and tired to hold it all in. 

Pretty baby, and Yūsei decided he wasn't quite done yet as he moved down Crow's delicious body, salivating at just the thought of tasting himself and Crow. He was pumping his wet cock in one hand when he pressed his lips against Crow's lower lips, kissing them. They were red and swollen, and they gave off a strong scent, causing Yūsei to moan. 

Unable to resist any longer, Yūsei slipped his tongue in, licking at everything he could reach inside Crow who made no response. The act alone was bring Yūsei to another orgasm, the taste of himself mixed with Crow only encouraging him keep going, to keep eating Crow out and to devour him whole. 

Soon enough, he reached orgasm five, spilling hot between his fingers as he squeezed the head of his cock. He groaned, not even pulling his mouth away from Crow's cunt. Yūsei wanted more, and all his hard work granted him a lax and defenseless Crow open to him for his own pleasure and amusement to play with and tease until he had his full. 

How delightful. 

> **Extra: The Aftermath**

Jack had been looking back between his magazine and Crow for the last half an hour because there was something a little off about the way Crow was acting, fidgeting with something underneath his clothes as he polished his runner. He seemed uncomfortable, unused whatever he was failing to hide. Yūsei, who was at his own runner, didn't seem to notice; Jack did, though, but he didn't say anything immediately, biding his time to be certain. 

Then, Crow finally took off his vest, getting a little sweaty from the consistent working, and Jack saw it: the outline around Crow's chest, dipping down between his small breasts. It had thin straps over his shoulders, not spaghetti but nothing big either.

As Jack suspected, Crow was wearing something underneath his clothes, matching probably. He wouldn't have been to notice this much detail if Crow's tank top wasn't well fitting, and now that he had some proof, he needed to investigate even further. 

"Crow, come here," Jack ordered, putting down his magazine on the arm of the couch. 

The younger man looked up, raising a brow, but he didn't argue, getting off his knees and walking over. "What do you want, Jack?" he asked. Yūsei stopped tinkering with his runner, curious. 

Jack beckoned Crow to come closer, and Crow was practically leaning over the king, hands at his hips. "What?" he asked again. 

The world took a one-eighty when Jack grabbed Crow by his wrist and flipped him around, sitting Crow on his lap back to chest, and Jack wrapped his legs over Crow's to restrain him. Pressing his chin on Crow's shoulder, Jack lifted up the hem of Crow's tank top up to his neck, and his eyes widened in surprise. Yūsei's eyes widened too, biting his bottom lip to hold back a moan. 

"What are you doing!?" Crow shouted, face pink as he struggled against Jack, but he couldn't even loosen Jack's iron grip on his top. "Let go! Yūsei!"

His shouting fell onto deaf ears because both brothers were enraptured by what was under his shirt: a forest green cut-off bralette that layered over his breasts with small lace cups sown into sheer fabric held up by thin satin straps. 

"What did we do to deserve this?" Jack asked, reaching one hand down to slide over the lace. 

"What?" Crow said, confused. "I didn't get these for _either_ of you! Actually, you two are the reason I _had_ to get it in the first place!"

"It's cute," Yūsei said, a grin growing on his lips as he came closer. 

"Yūsei, if you _dare_ touch a thread of this without washing up, you can forget about head for the next month," Jack growled out, his tone serious. He was holding Crow even tighter now, his hand still feeling up the bralette. 

Yūsei stepped back as if recoiling, holding his hands behind his back. He wanted to touch too, but it wasn't worth the risk. He cleared his throat. "What do you mean we're the reason you _had_ to buy it?"

Crow scowled, pointing a finger at Yūsei accusingly. "You know damn well why! You two have been killer on my nips this week, and it's still sore! My shirt keeps rubbing on them, and I can't focus. I'm not wearing bandages anymore by the way." He was frowning, looking embarrassed and annoyed at the same time, and Yūsei could only smile sheepishly, unable to defend himself. 

Jack hummed; what was this about bandages? "You picked it out yourself?" he asked instead, quickly peeling Crow's tank top off and throwing it to the side. Crow gave another shout, still struggling, but it fell on deaf ears as Jack pressed his nose right above the thin strap backing of the bralette between Crow's shoulder blades, inhaling deeply to keep calm. It looked so good on Crow, it really did; Jack loved when his brothers dressed up, and _this_ was sexy, elegant, and cute. "You're always complaining about spending money on luxury, but I'm not complaining about this, not at all." 

"I did— I didn't buy it," Crow replied, ignoring the tickle of Jack's hand caressing his hip. "I talked to Akiza because I thought she knows about boobs and whatever." He thinned his lips a moment. "She suggested wearing a bra because they don't move too much, but you know I've never had one before. Next thing I know she took us to the shopping district and bought me this as a gift . . . even though I'm sure it looks weird on me." His face turned a shade deeper. "It's really nothing interesting, it's _just_ underwear."

Jack sighed, that was one of the dumbest things he'd ever heard. Crow looked _gorgeous_ , and it wasn't _just_ underwear, not when he was wearing. 

"It doesn't look weird at all," Yūsei said, really wishing he had a clean rag laying around, but everything was half covered in grease and stains. "You look good, Crow. I just don't know how Akiza was helping you," he admitted, his eyes dark with want as he openly stared at Crow's chest. "How is that a deterrent?"

Crow's eyes widened, placing his arms over his bralette. "You weren't suppose to find out," he said.

"But you're not used to wearing it, and you fidgeted too much," Jack filled in, grabbing Crow by the wrists so he can't hide, but Crow was resisting, not out of embarrassment but for his life. "You played a dangerous game wearing that when we're right here," he whispered hotly against his brother's ear, "and you lost. You were hoping one of us would notice, didn't you?"

Crow shook his head in denial, ears red. "You don't say no to gifts," he reasoned, "and it looks really nice, that's all. I did say no the first time, but Akiza really wanted to me get my first bra. And then she found the matching panties, and just one of them is expensive enough, but she bought both—" Crow quickly clamped up, but he realized his mistake too late. 

"There's matching panties," Yūsei said, inhaling deeply through his nose. "Are you wearing them right now? And don't lie to me."

". . . No."

"He's lying," Jack said immediately, his hands already reaching down to Crow's pant.

"I'm not!" Crow shouted, but Jack had already unzipped his pants and pulled it down to his thighs, revealing a pair of forest green cheeky panties. Crow squeaked, covering his face with his hands. "This is harassment! Jack, let go— Jack, you're hard, you asshole!"

"I was holding back, for you, but I think this is what Akiza wanted to happen."

"She did _not."_

"We're going to stop talking about Akiza now," Yūsei interrupted, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. He had his hands clenched tightly at his side. "I'm going wash up."

Getting the signal, Jack pulled Crow's pants off the rest of the way. "I'm not waiting for you, but you better be squeaky clean before you join us," he said, hoisting a now half naked Crow over his shoulder as he stood up from the couch. Without shame, he rested his cheek against Crow's exposed ass, kissing it, and he was heading up the stairs.

"No!" Crow shouted in a panic, and he was kicking in protest. "You can't, I'm still recovering! Are you trying to kill me!?"

"You'll be fine, we're going to take real good care of you, baby. Show you that you don't look weird at all."

"No, no, I swear, I believe you, Ja—"

"It's Daddy now."

Crow covered his mouth to stop a gasp, body shivering in _fear_ and _excitement_ , and he fell silent, knowing that there was no saving himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic covers so much of my smutty Kizuna headcanon, holy shit, and more. xD Yūsei is insatiable.
> 
> Check out my YGO Tumblr: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my (18+) Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09)!


End file.
